


Blueberry Muffins Like the World is Gonna End

by Fede_Green



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Don't read this if you're hungry, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, pastry chef&student!Nico, student!Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_Green/pseuds/Fede_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Nico are college students. Nico has a part-time job in the patries' department of a Publix store. When Percy goes there to buy a few things to get by, he loses his faculty to speak at the sight of the beautiful sweet-seller. The rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueberry Muffins Like the World is Gonna End

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo everybody! This is me. Again. I know, I'm sorry. I - literally - needed sweetness and I wrote this LOL. Now I'm hungry.
> 
> \- Ensligh is NOT my first language ç_ç forgive me!  
> I really hope you enjoy this *-*

Percy had no idea why it had to be so freaking cold in February. All right, he knew it was _winter._ He got it. But the feeling of having ice all over his body was simply horrible. In New York City, wind used to travel at an insane speed. One got iced air slapping his face in the exact moment he exited the subway. The green-eyed boy didn't have the patience to cover himself with the heaviest clothes he had. He was stupid like that. He was the typical dork walking around with Converse in the middle of a snowstorm.

Gripping extremely tightly on his scarf, Percy waited for the sliding doors to open and entered a _Publix_ store. He knew he wasn't supposed to go grocery shop in there – damn, he was a non-resident college student. He couldn't afford to go to _Publix_ – but he was freezing. He decided that just for one single time it couldn't be a great problem.

He regretted his decision almost immediately. Everything was so expensive that it was sad. The boy limited himself to buy the strictly necessary in order to live without dying for a couple of days. When he noticed that he was getting more frustrated by the second, he directed himself to the pastries' department. He deserved at least a muffin. How much could it have costed? Two dollars? He could do that. When he came face to face with the sweets shop windows Percy almost melted with the floor. That had to be heaven on Earth. He had to struggle a bit not to grab everything and run away from the store.

“Good morning! Can I help you, sir?”

A warm male voice captured Percy's attention, making him raise his head and interrupting his daydreaming-time. When his eyes met the figure of the boy on the other side of the counter, Percy lost all faculties to speak. That young man was _gorgeous_. He had chocolate brown eyes and the sweetest smile he had ever seen. Both qualities that perfectly fitted his position in that store. The boy slightly chuckled – and _oh my God_ , Percy was going insane. His laugh was delicious – and asked him again. “Sir?”

Percy frantically shook his head and smiled back when he realised he was staring shamelessly. _Seriously man, pull yourself together_. “Hi... yes. I'm sorry. Do you have blueberry muffins?”

The boy smiled again. “Of course. How many do you want of them?”

“Just one. I'm hungry as hell” Percy said, trying to be nice to the amazing creature in front of him. He noticed that he had a little plate with a name written on it hanging to his apron. It said ' _Nico_ '.

The sweet-seller kindly nodded and picked a muffin from a big basket collocated in the shop window with the help of tongs. He expertly put it in a little paper bag, he weighted it and then he attached the price tag on the bag. “Here it is!”

When he handed it to the college student their hands touched, provoking goosebumps down Percy's spine. The student awkwardly smiled and grabbed the paper bag, trying to hide the fact that his face had turned bright red. The sweet-seller didn't seem to have noticed anyway. “Thank you...”

When the boy smiled at him, Percy didn't move from where he was standing. The situation was getting more awkward by the second. Hopefully the student noticed he was being creepy and weird and cleared his throat. He waved goodbye to the sweet-seller – who copied the gesture politely – and directed himself to the exit doors. He almost got arrested for not paying, but Percy wasn't putting great attention in what he was doing.

What _the hell_ had just happened? That was completely new for him. He never experienced such a thing. It was like an overwhelming hotness running through his body, from feet to head, making it impossible to think properly. Percy kept seeing the gorgeous seller's eyes in his mind. He had no idea how he had managed to reach his place without getting lost.

… was that the famous love at first sight? Damn. It was dangerous.

** **

Percy tried with all his forces. He tried seriously hard not to get back to the store. But he failed miserably. The student had spent exactly six days without being able to study or doing anything else. He had deadlines, for fuck's sake! He couldn't afford a debilitating love in that moment. It came completely unexpected.

When he found himself facing the _Publix_ store sliding doors, he sighed in surrender. There he was. The first step into a life of stalking and hideous grades. A bright future destroyed. Percy shrugged and entered the store.

He tried to make things look normal and decided to buy a single pair of socks – really? _C'mon_ -, canned soup and lip balm. Well, the lip balm was useful. He didn't want to have chapped lips in the case he had to kiss Nico.

… he seriously thought that.

Shaking his head in exasperation at his own stupidity, he finally directed himself to the pastries' department. The reason he went to _Publix_ in the first place. He arrived in front of the delicious window shop and noticed that no one was behind the counter. Percy wondered if he had to call for him, but in the exact moment he was pondering that a tall girl with long black hair appeared from the back. The girl was obviously good looking, but Percy wasn't exactly interested in girls. Not even in boys in general, now. He was interested in the sweet-seller. Where was the drop dead gorgeous boy? _Where_ was he?!

“Can I help you, sir?” the girl smiled. The way she was leaning her hands on the counter and the perfect straight posture she had suggested to Percy that she was into some kind of sport team. The girl looked vaguely intimidating.

Percy gazed behind her back for a moment with the hope that Nico was going to show up soon. He didn't. The girl seemed to have noticed, because she questioningly raised an eyebrow at him.

“What are you looking for, sir?”

The boy gasped and suddenly moved his gaze to her. She wasn't the type that missed a beat. Creepy. Percy slightly blushed. “N-nothing. I just... I'd like a blueberry muffin, please.”

“Of course.” The girl repeated the process he had seen Nico doing almost a week ago, and then she handed him the paper bag with the price tag on. “Here it is! Anything else?”

 _Yeah. Tell me where the fuck your handsome co-worker is. I'd like to suck the soul out of him until we both reduce ourselves into a whining mess_. “No thank you. I'm fine! Have a nice day.”

Percy smiled awkwardly, hoping the girl couldn't read other people's minds (she vaguely looked like she could, anyway), and directed himself to the cash registers with a frowned and deeply disappointed expression. That had been the worst day of the week. He gave fifteen dollars to the cashier and left the store, devouring his muffin aggressively.

** **

“I'm so bored I could kill someone just to be occupied.”

Nico laughed and kept positioning the donuts into a big basket near the shop windows. His co-worker and friend used to say things like that one all the time. “And what would you do with the body?” He turned around to look at her with a glazed donut with caramel between his tongs.

“Muriatic acid. Haven't you seen _Breaking Bad_? Where do you live? You're also Italian, for fuck's sake. Mafia does it all the time.”

The boy chuckled and pointed the donut towards her. “Thank _you_ very much for this quick lesson about stereotypes.”

“I'm always here for you.”

He fondly shook his head and turned around to face the basket again, positioning the sweet into it. “And who would you kill, Rey?”

The girl thought about it with concentration for a couple of minutes and then she evilly smirked. “That old man who comes here almost every day to buy a single fucking pretzel. Like, is he serious?!”

Nico laughed loudly and positioned the donuts basket into the shop window now that his work was completed. He turned around and brought the tongs into the back, followed by the girl who was sighing from boredom. “He didn't show up today, anyway. I'll have to choose someone else.”

The boy leaned against the wall and checked his phone. “For example?”

Reyna snorted. “There's this boy. Around our age, I think. He comes here almost every week and he orders a blueberry muffin. The last time I saw him was yesterday. Another idiot.”

Nico raised his gaze from the phone screen and frowned. “Yeah I saw him too. You just can't kill every customer who buys a single thing. What is wrong with you?”

The girl shrugged and grabbed a big plastic bowl from the work bench. “Whatever. You'll prepare the pineapple upside-down cake,” and at those words she handed the bowl to the boy, who took it with a sarcastically raised eyebrow, “and I'll stay behind the counter. I always fuck up that damn cake. Don't look at me like that.”

Nico chuckled and left the small back to direct himself to the bakery room. It was a quite big place and the boy was now used to work in it. At first he had to learn a lot of things in order to bake proper sweets and desserts, but he eventually turned out to be a great pastry chef. Reyna spent all her time at work eating the cupcakes he prepared on a daily basis. And so did his other co-workers.

Almost an hour had passed before the girl showed up again in the bakery. When she did, Nico gasped in surprise and almost jumped on the spot. He turned around with a hand on his chest. “ _Oh my God_ , Rey! You scared the shit out of me!”

The girl laughed and teasingly spanked him with a spatula. “Enemies of the Heir, beware!”

The boy hissed in pain and pushed her on a shoulder with a grin on his face. “Don't you have a job?”

“Neeks there's no one! It's almost 1 pm, you know it is a downtime for the pastries' department. The only customer we had in an hour was the blueberry muffin boy.”

Nico frowned in confusion. “I thought you said he came yesterday.”

“Indeed. He came even today. People are strange.”

The boy shrugged. “I served him a few of times in the last month. He always comes around noon, isn't it?”

“Why do you care?” The girl knowingly grinned.

Nico blushed slightly and wiped his apron with his hands. It was covered with flour. “I don't. My shift ends in an hour, anyway. I hope Jason isn't going to be late or I'm gonna kill him.”

Reyna rolled her eyes and snorted. “I despise you. I'm staying here for another three hours. Plus, Jason is _always_ late.”

“... I know.”

** **

“Annabeth. Act casual, okay?”

The blond girl sighed in exasperation before entering the store. “I got it, Perce. It's a damn _Publix_. No one's going to notice you're hitting on a sweet-seller.”

“Okay but I don't want him to notice you're here because I asked you to come. Buy something.”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and mockingly grinned, putting her hands on her hips over the coat. “You didn't ask me, Percy. You _begged_ me.”

Percy sighed with nervousness. “Whatever I did. I need your opinion on him! I come here almost every day but we never spoke properly. I just... I need you, okay?”

“Coward. Ask him out!”

The boy gasped in terror. “Are you crazy?! _No_. He's too gorgeous. He's gonna say no and I don't want to risk that. I don't even know if he's into boys.”

The blond girl smiled ominously. “We'll find out. Let's go.”

The two directed themselves through the sliding doors and into the store. Percy was whining.

** **

Reyna was cleaning the floor behind the counter when she saw the blueberry muffin boy. She saw him with a curly haired blond girl while they were casually directing themselves towards her. She grinned mockingly to herself and reduced her eyes to a thin line while she studied the two being together. She choked a quick laugh, going to the back room. Jason and Nico were respectively garnishing a vanilla and a chocolate cake with sugar paste.

“Nico. He's here. _Again_.”

The boy turned around and rolled his eyes in exasperation. “When is this story going to end?! I don't care about the blueberry muffin boy!” Jason loudly cleared his throat to make fun of him and Nico blushed. “I swear!”

Reyna raised an eyebrow at him. “So how do you know I was talking about him?”

“... because you have been teasing me to death for weeks about it. I was just supposing.”

Jason turned around and stepped in between the quarrel. “She's just saying,” and he pointed a sugary letter ' _S_ ' at Reyna while he said that, “that this boy has shown up here for almost two months now. And he always orders the same thing. And when you're not here, he acts like he's really pissed. It's not a coincidence _you_ were the first one who served him when he showed up for the first time.”

Reyna nodded in agreement and with deep satisfaction. “Plus. He's gained weight just for you.” Jason laughed and resumed his work on the cake. “Go to the counter. C'mon. He's with a _girl_.”

Nico's heart lost a heartbeat. He tried to hide the fact that he found the information disturbing. A girl? How was it possible? Reyna and Jason were convinced that the blueberry muffin boy had a thing for him. So why did he came with a girl? Maybe it wasn't true. Maybe they had made everything up. With his big surprise, Nico discovered he was feeling _hurt_. Fact that made absolutely nonsense since he didn't even know the boy. He didn't even know his name! Nico just knew that he was insanely beautiful and that his hair was always a sexy mess and that his grin was- oh, _dear_. Fucked. Nico just knew he was _fucked_.

He managed to nod, hiding the fact that he was feeling embarrassed, and exited the back room. When he appeared behind the counter, the blueberry muffin boy tried to smile at him.

 _Damn_. Maybe Reyna _was_ right. The boy looked like he was intimidated by his presence. He was slightly blushing and Nico found himself thinking that the colour of his red cheeks went really well with his green eyes. They matched perfectly. Not to mention the fact that his body was so- _stop it_.

Nico cleared his throat to get rid of his thoughts.

“Hi! A blueberry muffin?” He fondly smiled at him.

When the boy didn't give him an answer, the blond girl intervened. She shook his arm with a grin, trying to suffocate a laugh. Nico's heart lost another heartbeat. How was that he never had noticed that?

The boy widened his eyes for a second and then nodded frantically. “Ehy... no. I mean, _yes_. A blueberry muffin. Annabeth wants... what do you want?” He moved his eyes to the girl, who was still grinning with amusement.

“Hi. Cherry cupcake for me, thank you.”

Nico politely nodded. He didn't know if he was being blind or just oblivious, but the two didn't look like a couple. When he realized he was feeling relived by the fact, Nico started thinking about the eventuality that the boy was really trying to catch his attention by coming to the store almost every day.

He handed the two paper bags to the girl, who had made him sign to give her both. Nico took a quick but deep breath. “You'd like anything else?”

Percy looked at him directly in the eyes. They stayed in hush for a moment. Nico began wondering if the boy was going to ask him out or not. He totally looked like he wanted to.

“... N-no, thank you”.

Annabeth turned around to look at Percy, who had just spoken, with an incredulous look printed on her face. She had her mouth slightly widened. She turned to look at the sweet-seller again and sighed loudly. The girl raised an eyebrow at him, catching Nico by surprise for the eye contact. What did she want to tell him with that look? He couldn't understand.

She rolled her eyes with exasperation and grabbed Percy's arm. “Okay. Thank you. Have a nice afternoon.” Annabeth dragged the boy behind her under Nico's disconcerted gaze.

** **

“The stupidest. Human being. On Earth. That's what you are. He was _waiting_ for it!”

Percy whined and chewed his blueberry muffin with deep sadness. “He wasn't.”

Annabeth gave a little crumb of her cupcake to a bird that was near them on the bench. “He was. He wanted you to ask him out.”

The boy turned around and stared at his friend with the look of a whipped dog. “What do you think about him? Isn't he the most handsome guy ever existed on this planet? Oh my _God_.”

With the last words, Percy leaned his head on Annabeth's shoulder. The girl fondly smiled at the gesture and ruffled his hair. “He's quite beautiful, I have to admit it. He's also extremely gay.”

“Do you think that?” Percy's voice came out a bit muffled.

“... are you straight or blind?”

The boy raised his head and grinned mockingly. “Definitely blind.”

Annabeth laughed and then she handed him her right pinkie. “Promise you'll go there tomorrow and you'll ask him out on a date. _Promise_ , Percy.”

The boy took a deep breath and he crossed her pinkie with his. Annabeth looked at him seriously. “Remember you promised. I'm tired of seeing you complaining all the time. Okay?”

“Okay. You're right. No more complaining. Just Nico and a lot of sex.”

The girl laughed again and retracted her hand. “A lot of sex? You can't even _speak_ to him. I'd take smaller steps if I were you.”

“Right.” The boy stood up. “Let's go home. I'm hungry as hell.”

Annabeth followed him towards the subway entrance and shook her head fondly at her friend's dorkness.

** **

“I was waiting for you.”

Percy grinned at the boy who had just spoken. “Were you? I couldn't wait to see you.”

Nico grinned back and leaned on the counter, mockingly raising an eyebrow at him. “Why couldn't you?” He licked his lips in a sinful way.

The college student approached the counter and his face was now a few millimetres from Nico's. He began whispering sensually. “Because I keep thinking about you completely naked. I was wondering if I could have seen it in person.”

Nico slowly opened his mouth in a smirk that wasn't announcing anything good. He grabbed a strawberry lollipop from a tiny bowl next to him. While he licked it mischievously, he kept looking at Percy directly in the eyes. “What would you do if I were naked now?”

Percy leaned even closer so that their lips were almost touching. “I'd fuck you senselessly. For hours. On your back. On your stomach. Against the wall. I'd made you suck my dick like you're sucking that lollipop.”

Nico chuckled and pulled the lollipop out from his mouth, provoking a filthy wet noise. “What are you waiting for, then?”

Percy's eyes darkened with lust. He had wanted that to happen for a very long time. “Beg me.”

The sweet-seller slowly licked his lollipop all the way up and then sucked the tip in his mouth. When he began speaking, Percy noticed his tongue was completely red. “Please, _Percy_. Fuck me. You're so hot... so sexy... I love your muscular body... Please Percy.”

“Beg more.”

“Please Percy....”

The boy was leaning closer by the second and their lips were about to touch. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

Nico moaned sinfully like he had been touched. “I beg you to fuck me, Percy... Percy...”

 

“ _PERCY_!”

The boy startled and quickly sat up on the couch while he woke up. With a hand on his chest, he turned around to look at his disconcerted roommate. “ _Oh my God_! What's going on?!”

The other boy chuckled knowingly and fell on the armchair behind him. “I was reading a book in peace, but you started moaning without any dignity. I'm sorry mate. I had to wake you up.”

Percy blushed furiously. Indeed, the boner he was feeling being trapped in his pants wasn't lying. “Leo, please... tell me you didn't take a video of that.”

The boy frowned. “Who do you think I am?! I'm offended by your lack of trust.” When he noticed that Percy wasn't answering – he just had an eyebrow dangerously raised with sarcasm -, he kept talking. “I swear. I could never do that to you. I didn't take any video. I'm totally serious.”

Percy sighed in relief and got up from the couch. The bulge in his pants was evident, but Leo tried not to laugh. “All right then. I'm... I'm taking a shower.”

“What were you dreaming about? I wanna know.”

The boy frowned. “That is none of your business!” He blushed immediately.

Leo teasingly chuckled. “Oh c'mon! You're my best mate! I even masturbated in your bed once. And you were in it at the moment.”

“... you did _what_?!” Percy gasped in terror.

“Weren't you awake?”

Percy closed his eyes in resignation at his best friend's stupidity for a moment. “I obviously wasn't. You wouldn't be my roommate anymore by now.”

Leo shrugged. “Whatever. So. What were you dreaming about? Or better... _who_ were you dreaming about?” He grinned, adding the last question.

The student rolled his eyes and then scratched his neck thoughtlessly. “A boy who... I met him at _Publix_. He's a sweet-seller. I just...” He looked at Leo with worry. Was it the case to confess his mad love to the Latino boy? It was true they were close friends and also roommates, but Leo had the tendency to make fun of him _a real lot_.

“Percy! I'm serious now. You can tell me!” Leo looked genuinely honest.

“O-okay. But don't do anything stupid. I know you.”

Leo rolled his eyes. “I promise.”

“I've fallen for him extremely hard. His name is Nico... I don't even know him. I think about him... all the damn time.”

The Latino boy chuckled, but there was affection in the gesture. “You know. It is great that you found the courage to fall in love again after Luke. We all thought you were going to take vows after the awful way you two broke up.”

Percy rubbed his eyes with tiredness. “We didn't _break up_. I came home and I found him having a threesome in the living room with two of my closest friends. I nearly killed him, Leo.”

Leo tried to suffocate a laugh. “I didn't want to say it. It is not like I don't _know_ what happened, you idiot.”

The other boy sighed. “Right. Okay. Time for a shower.” Percy left the room to direct himself in his bedroom.

The Latino boy opened his book again, but after a couple of minutes Percy's scream made him startle.

“LEO! YOU SENT ANNABETH AN AUDIO MESSAGE WITH ME MOANING?!”

Leo silently laughed and ignored him. “Ops...”

** **

Nico snorted loudly while entering the _Publix_ store. He had an eight hours shift facing him and he really wanted to shoot himself to death. Having a job and going to college at the same time was giving him a really hard time with life. Luckily he was working part-time, but it sometimes happened that his manager asked him to stay for more than four hours during the weekends. At least he was going to earn more money for that, and Nico was the kind of person who always tried to look at the positive sides of situations. That was a positive side.

Another positive side was that he had more chances to see the handsome blueberry muffin boy. The more the hours to spend in the store, the more the possibilities that he was going to show up during his shift. Nico smiled and directed himself to the back room of the pastries' department. He was _almost_ happy now.

He hanged his jacket, not even noticing that Jason was already there and mockingly looking at him.

“What is that dumb smile on your face?”

Nico silently gasped and turned around. “Gosh. You're here.”

The blond boy chuckled. He was making Easter cookies – bunnies Easter cookies - and they were extremely cute. Jason was the greatest with decorations. “Wow. You didn't even see me. You were thinking about some seriously good shit.”

Nico grinned wider. “Maybe. Who knows.”

Jason leaned his pastry bag on the work bench. “Spit it out. C'mon. I've been alone for two hours and I'm going nuts.”

“Okay.” The boy approached him and leaned his hands on the table to support him. Jason could swear he had heart-eyes. “You know the blueberry muffin boy, right?”

Jason nodded. “Your stalker? Of course.”

“It has been _days_ now. I can't stop thinking about him.”

The sudden and loud noise of the door bumping against the wall made both boys gasp in terror. Nico turned around with a hand on his chest, panting.

Reyna smirked. “I _knew_ it. I fucking knew it!”

“Are you crazy?! Was that really necessary?!” Jason asked her with a deeply disconcerted expression.

“Yeah. I had to announce myself. Anyway... _Nico_.” The girl grinned evilly. “We gotta talk.”

Nico rolled his eyes and began looking for his apron around the room. Where the hell was it?

“Don't ignore me young man.”

He grabbed it from a chair and wore it. While he was tying the laces around his waist, he raised his head towards her. “I'm not ignoring you. On the contrary, you have to help me. I want his name. And his number.”

Reyna smirked. “Hell yes! Oh my _God_ , you would be so cute together. He is all shy and stupid, and you're the same. Amazing couple.”

Jason laughed. He had resumed his work with the bunnies, but with Reyna and Nico being dorks around him having to work was much better.

Nico grabbed a pair of tongs before directing himself behind the counter. “What's the plan?”, he asked to the girl.

“First of all he has to show up.” Nico nodded in agreement. “Then... you talk to him and you ask for his name and his number.” Reyna put both her hands on her hips and grinned with satisfaction.

Nico frowned. “... that is not a plan.”

“How were you planning to do it, excuse me?”

“Well I don't know! Isn't there a subtle way to obtain both name and number without openly asking for them?”

Jason dubiously raised his head towards him. Reyna had an eyebrow dangerously raised, her hands still on her hips.

“... okay. I got it. I have to ask.”

Reyna nodded while Jason resumed his work with the bunnies. He sighed loudly, trying not to laugh.

A dinging noise came from the outside and Nico hurried. “Right. Customers. See you later.” He disappeared from the room.

The girl snorted. “Hopeless case.” Jason just laughed.

** **

Reyna could tell that Nico was hella bored. He kept organising the counter, moving the pen-holder from a place to another and after ten minutes he repositioned it where it was in the first place. He even began cleaning where she had already cleaned an hour earlier. The cupcakes were placed with millimetre accuracy in a perfect pyramid on the counter. The macarons were in colour order, creating a giant rainbow in the left side of the shop window.

Reyna had to intervene _soon_.

“Di Angelo. You stop this. I'm getting nervous.”

Nico stopped organising the pretzels in the basket in order of size and wiped his hands on the apron. “ _I'm_ nervous.”

“Why?!”

“Because-” he turned around to look at her with frustration. “Because _what if_ the blueberry muffin guy is never going to show up again and I'll die without knowing what the fuck of a name he has?!”

Reyna was ready to answer, but a sudden and teasing voice interrupted their conversation.

“It's Percy.”

Nico gasped and moved his gaze from the girl to the boy who had just spoken. He was standing beyond the counter in all his glory. The amused grin he had printed on his face was making it obvious that he knew they were talking about him.

Reyna chuckled and covered her mouth with a hand. “Oh shit,” she whispered so that just Nico could have heard her.

“My name... is Percy. If you were wondering.” Percy kept grinning, though he was slightly blushing.

Nico tried to smile, but his embarrassment was evident. “Y-yeah... okay. Sorry this is not-”

“I'm going to help Jason in the bakery, Neeks. I'm damn busy.” Reyna encouragingly smiled at him and disappeared from behind the counter and into the back room. Nico swore she had heard her screaming. He tried not to think about it.

“I'm Nico... by the way.”

Percy smiled and they shook their hands over the counter. Then an awkward hush fell between them.

“You'd like your blueberry muffin or-”

“I really don't.” Percy was blushing so much that his whole face looked like it was on fire. “My swimming coach is pissed because I gained almost 3 pounds in the last two months. It's a lot of weight for just two months, you know.” He briefly chuckled.

Nico smiled openly. “It's me who... you know, who bakes the muffins. Sometimes it is my co-worker Jason, but the majority of the times it is me.”

“They're really delicious. Irresistible.”

Nico smiled again. He was feeling hyper but embarrassed, and he didn't want to give him a bad impression. “Thank you. You're in a swimming team then?”

Percy rolled his eyes. “I try. But since I'm graduating I don't really have the time to swim anymore.”

“Nice...” Nico nodded. He had no idea of what to say. “I'm graduating in summer, too. Classics. What about you?”

The boy leaned against the counter and sighed slightly. “Economics and Business.”

Nico raised an eyebrow and smiled. “That's impressive. I suck with numbers and similar stuff... Really. It would be a nightmare for me.”

“It _is_ a nightmare.” Percy laughed and the sweet-seller copied the gesture instants later. “But...”

Nico waited for him to finish his sentence with trepidation. Talking to that guy was intriguing him.

“But if you want _my_ number... I'd be pleased to give it to you.” At those words the sweet-seller bit his lower lip to try and not to laugh. Percy realized what he had just said and blushed heavily. “And I'm really sorry for this ass joke. I was just trying to act casual but you're so nice and I really can't handle it.”

Nico couldn't help but chuckling. “No it's sweet. Really. I'd like to have your number, Percy.”

The boy smiled with relief. “Oh okay. Great.” He pulled out his phone from his pocket. “If you give me yours, I'll write to you and so... you'll have my number.”

Nico giggled and told Percy his number. After a couple of minutes he felt his phone vibrating in his pants under the apron. “It arrived. Sorry I really can't read it right now... if the manager sees me he would fire me.”

Percy nodded with comprehension. “You're right... well. I'll let you work then. I don't want to get you into troubles.”

The sweet-seller was charmed by the way in which Percy's eyes kept shining with every word he said. They looked deep like the ocean. He had never seen such a colour in someone's eyes. “Thank you and... Percy?”

“Yes?”

“I'm really glad you talked to me today.”

Percy stared at him with seriousness and then a fond smile began forming from his mouth. “I'm glad I did, too.”

Nico blushed almost imperceptibly. He was feeling goosebumps at the sound of Percy's warm voice trying to seduce him. He surely had succeeded in that.

The boys waved goodbye to each others. Nico couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

** **

Leo and Annabeth were really concentrated in not bursting out laughing. They were listening to Percy talking about the sweet-seller since an hour now. He kept gesticulating, moving from the couch to the kitchen to grab an apple, talking about him again, grabbing another apple. He was out of control. But so damn _sweet_.

Leo gazed at the girl without moving his head and Annabeth did the same with a teasing smirk. Percy seemed to notice the looks-exchange between them and interrupted his ravings.

“... what?”

The Latino boy shrugged. “Nothing. Please go on. I think you still haven't told us about his chocolate eyes and his delicious smile, or about the way his cheeks get tenderly red when he's embarrassed and how the fact that he is Italian makes him sexier than ever. And his accent. Oh, _his accent_.”

Annabeth chuckled at Percy's frowned expression. “And he can bake so well, oh my God! We know nothing about this boy,” she added.

Percy seemed deeply confused. “ _What the fuck_? I've been talking about him for hours now, guys!”

Leo and Annabeth stared at him with sarcasm. The girl raised an eyebrow, making Percy realise what he had just said.

“... _oh_. I got it. I'm sorry. Let's change subject, then.”

The girl chuckled. “We're happy for you, dumbass. But now you're embarrassing yourself. Since when you began texting?”

“Three days. We text all the time! Last night we spoke 'till 2 am. He's so clever... so intelligent... We even have the same opinion about the elections. Did I tell you that his sister still lives in Italy and that-”

“He goes to Italy almost every year and that he told you that you have to go because it's so beautiful? Yes.” Leo winked at him.

Percy blushed in embarrassment. “Sorry.”

Annabeth got up from the couch and stretched a bit. She felt tired, but listening to her best friend being happy was refreshing for her. Percy had spent the last year in a state of apathy and depression. His ex boyfriend, Luke Castellan, had almost literally broken his heart. The fact that he felt enthusiast about someone after all that time had made Annabeth breathe a sigh of relief. “Don't be stupid. We're glad, but it's almost noon and we're hungry too. What about we cook something?”

Leo followed her in the kitchen. “You always have these great ideas. You still don't want to go out on a date with me, right?”

Annabeth turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. “I like vaginas, Leo. I already told you that.”

“How is it that I only have non-straight friends? How did it happen?”

The girl chuckled and grabbed a frozen pizza from Percy and Leo's freezer. “How do I know?”

Percy entered the kitchen and looked at his friends teasing each other and being stupid as he liked them. Thank God friends existed. Thank God Nico di Angelo existed.

He began thinking about him again.

** **

[I KNOW, right? I mean. The Ministry of Magic didn't have any right to do it. I know it is the Ministry and so they make the laws and stuff... but omg that was simply being over-dramatic.]

 

Nico laughed at Percy's text. The sweet-seller was at work since three hours already, but he couldn't stop going back to the back room to check his phone. Texting with Percy was simply the greatest thing ever. Nico couldn't wait for the moment Percy was going to finally ask him out. He chuckled while he texted him back.

[Not to mention Dolores Umbridge's hideous taste in fashion. Like, seriously. Where the hell does she buy that stuff?]

“How's the blueberry muffin boy doing?”

Nico raised his gaze from the phone screen to look at Jason. He smiled dumbly. “This morning he sent me a photo of a sock that he found in his closet after months of having lost it, saying that he was a free elf now. We've been speaking about Harry Potter for the past five hours.”

Jason laughed openly. “Seems like you found your soul mate.”

Nico put his phone back in his jacket and took a deep breath before speaking. “You know what, Jay? I think that too. I've never felt like this. It's not just about sexual attraction – and _damn_ he is hot as hell – but this is... more.”

The blond boy smiled at him fondly. “I'm glad to hear this. Did you go out?”

“Not yet. But I decided I'm going to ask him out if he is not doing it. I'm really tired of not seeing him.”

“He came yesterday afternoon for his blueberry muffin. Maybe he thought you would have been here.”

Nico gasped. “ _Shit_. Did he?! Did he come here yesterday?! What the hell were you waiting for before telling me?”

Jason shrugged. “Sorry mate. I thought he had told you.”

“He didn't. This story has to end now. I'm asking him out _right in this moment_.” Nico took his phone back from the jacket and unlocked it, noticing that Percy had already answered. Jason chuckled at his co-worker resourcefulness.

[I feel actual pain when I see her. Anyway... listen Nico, are you free on Friday?]

“ _AAAH_! Yes! He asked me, Jay! He diiid!” Nico began jumping like a happy dog on the spot. “Next Friday! It's in three days, oh my God. I could die right now!”

“You better not die. You wouldn't be able to see him.” The blond boy shook his head fondly when he noticed that Nico wasn't paying any attention to his words. He couldn't hold a smile.

“Okay I told him that Friday night is just perfect. Where do you think he's gonna take me?”

“I don't know. A pizza? The theatre? How do I know?” Jason chuckled.

“You're right. We'll see. _God_ , I'm so excited!”

The back room door opened and a disappointed Reyna appeared. She got rid of her coat and she hanged it next to Nico's. She sighed loudly.

“You have _no idea_ of how much I didn't want to come here today. You simply don't.”

Nico chuckled and crossed his arms on his chest, leaning against the work bench. “We do, sweet heart. We do.”

“Great thing you came without calling in sick. I would have _killed_ you. My shift ends in ten minutes.” Jason pointed a pastry wheel to the girl while he spoke.

“Oh sorry Superman. Do you have important things to do? A girlfriend to see? Anything slightly relevant?”

The blond boy blushed heavily. “N-no, I don't have anything to do or a girlfriend but... this is none of your business.”

“You would have a girlfriend by now if you weren't that stupid, Jason.”

“Ehy! I am not stupid! How dare you?!”

Nico looked at his co-workers with a smirk printed on his face. He knew about _tribulations_ between the two of them in the past two years. They had dated for a really short time, but he wasn't sure about what had exactly happened to make them break up. The only thing he knew for granted was that they never truly stopped liking each other. They used to put on shows such the one he was assisting at for pure spirit of contradiction. Nico was almost sure they _loved_ arguing like that.

Reyna raised an eyebrow at him. “You're not stupid? I have _proofs_ that show the exact opposite. But anyway. Nico, what were you excited about?” The girl turned her gaze to Nico, who was still smirking at them. He shook his head when he noticed he wasn't polite to have fun because of their bickering.

Jason began cutting slices of dough with his wheel putting all his anger in the gesture.

“Ehm... I'm going out with Percy on Friday. And I can't fucking wait.”

The girl widened her eyes with joy, clapping her hands. “Yay Nico! I'm so happy! Don't forget condoms.”

Nico snorted and rolled his eyes. “We're not having sex, Rey. It's our first date.”

“The famous last words,” Jason whispered. He looked slightly amused now, the anger of moments before disappeared.

Reyna frowned. “Does he have a car?”

“No.”

“Does he have an apartment or does he live in a dorm as you?”

Nico frowned back, suspiciously looking at the girl. “... what are you insinuating?”

“Just answer.”

“He lives in an apartment with his roommate Leo.”

Reyna smirked. “You don't say. A place on his own with his own bedroom. How appropriate.”

Nico was still suspicious. “Reyna. Stop it. We will _not_ fuck.”

“I'd bring condoms if I were you.”

“... just shut up. I'm going back to the counter.”

Nico left the back room with Reyna and Jason inside. After a couple of minutes of silence, the blond boy spoke.

“Are you free on Friday?”

Reyna looked at him with a sarcastic grin. She then rolled her eyes and followed Nico outside, leaving Jason at the work bench with a knowing smirk printed on his face.

** **

Friday arrived extremely soon. Nico was so excited he almost forgot his dorm card in his room before leaving the building. He was slightly concerned about what Reyna had said some days earlier. What if Percy and him were seriously going to have sex? Was that a good idea? Nico believed in the importance of small steps and in getting to know each other well before doing anything intimate. But Percy was different. He didn't have given him the impression of someone who just wanted to go to bed with him. He was genuinely interested in him, he was caring and had already asked him a lot of questions through the texts they had exchanged. Nico didn't have felt so important for someone in a really long time.

So what if they were going to end up in Percy's bed? Was it truly a bad idea? Nico didn't know. He decided to let the fate choose for them, proposing to himself to live by the instinct just for once. He had trusted Percy so far. It took two months to them to finally speak. How was that an omen of something bad?

Nico directed himself to their meeting place. They decided it could have been a good idea to meet in front of the _Publix_ store. At least they both knew where it was. When the distant figure of Percy appeared to his sight after some minutes, Nico couldn't help but smile. He was agitated, but so damn happy.

Percy arrived right in front of him and gave him a quick kiss on a cheek. “Ehy. How are you? You're... stunning.” He blushed at his own words.

Nico smiled even wider. “I'm really fine... thank you. You don't look that bad yourself, you know.”

They both chuckled, being a bit embarrassed. Percy coughed slightly and asked Nico if he was ready to go. The sweet-seller nodded enthusiastically.

“Of course. Where are we going?”

Percy took a deep breath, seeming satisfied about what he was going to say. “ _Rossopomodoro*_. The Italian restaurant which has just opened in Rosemary Avenue.”

Nico chuckled a bit at Percy's pronunciation. “Wow! Sounds totally good.”

The boys began walking side by side, directing themselves to the subway and talking about everything that came to their minds.

** **

“I have to admit that the pizzas were really good.” Percy had closed the restaurant's door behind them while Nico spoke. “And... thank you for paying, you didn't have to. Really!”

Percy smiled at him and shook his head. “No please. Let me be a gentleman. I'm making a very good impression tonight and I don't want to break the magic.”

Nico openly laughed at his words, being genuinely amused. Percy had turned out to be extremely funny and not as shy as he thought he was. There had been not even a single moment of awkward silence between them. Their dinner had been pleasant and Nico didn't want that night to end. He also had noticed that Percy was even more beautiful and sexy when he spoke or laughed or simply listened to him. Nico found himself hoping that they were going to get more _intimate_ that evening, despite all his beliefs about relationships and first dates.

They walked in silence for a while, directing themselves towards Nico's dorm. It was one of those silences which meant they were enjoying the other's presence. It wasn't pretentious, it wasn't awkward. It was perfect. Suddenly, Nico felt Percy's hand grabbing his own kindly. The boy tangled their fingers together and Nico's heart lost a beat. Percy's hand was warm and soft, making him shiver.

Percy cleared his throat. “You'd like to go anywhere? I didn't ask you.” His grip around Nico's hand tightened a bit.

“I really don't know. I feel like... everywhere would be just fine if... you know,” Nico blushed while they kept walking, “if we're together.”

Percy stopped walking and he almost lost his grip around the other boy's hand. In fact, Nico stopped his feet immediately when he realised Percy wasn't walking anymore. He walked back for a few steps and he was now right in front of him. Percy's smile was so bright under the city lights that Nico thought for a moment he could have died without caring.

“Do you really think that?”

Nico blushed for the millionth time that night, but he managed to nod. “Yeah. I don't really want this night to end, Percy. I feel good with you.”

Percy leaned closer to the boy and stroked his thumb over Nico's hand. He nodded quietly, looking deeply serious for a moment. “I want you to know that this is not a joke for me. I've been through really shitty times and... I care about you _so much_ , Nico. I really do. I know we've known each other for a really short time and that this is our very first-”

Nico pressed his lips to Percy's without any warning. He felt Percy slightly gasp against his skin, and then the boy let go of his hand to wrap his arms around Nico's waist. They both closed their eyes, enjoying that great moment. Nico's heart was beating so fast that he genuinely thought it was going to explode in his chest. He wrapped his arms around Percy's neck and the boy hugged him tighter.

When Percy's tongue asked for the permission to sneak inside his mouth, Nico felt happy to let him in. Their tongues began sinuously battling against each other. They were provoking a series of wet noises that were hot and sweet at the same time. Nico was feeling aroused. A sudden desire to touch Percy's body everywhere overwhelmed him without him expecting it. Percy let go of his waist with an arm to grab Nico's neck with his free hand. He used it to help himself to change the angle of their kiss, making Nico moan. The sweet-seller began getting hard in his pants, and apparently Percy had noticed it because he began almost imperceptibly stroking his thigh between the boy's legs.

Nico broke the kiss. He was panting. “Percy... how far is your apartment?”

The other boy looked at Nico's lips with lust. “Two subway stops far.”

“You'd like me to come to your place?”

Percy grinned. “I'd love that.”

** **

Nico entered the apartment at Percy's quiet nod. He came face to face with a pretty small place, but well kept. Everything was not exactly at his place, but it looked nice anyway. The living room was connected to a little kitchen. Next the front door there were three other doors that were all closed. Nico imagined them being two bedrooms and a bathroom. When he realised that Percy's roommate was on the couch, giving his back to them, he swallowed hard. He was afraid that the boy's friends weren't going to like him.

“ _Perseus_ close the _damn_ door. It's fucking cold outside. How did the evening go? Is he sexier with his apron on or without?”

Leo grinned mockingly and turned around. When he saw Nico – and Percy right behind him, face-palming himself and trying not to laugh -, he paled.

“Oh my God.” He got up immediately and reached them next the front door. “I'm sorry. And I'm Leo, Percy's absolutely idiotic roommate and friend.”

Nico chuckled and shook Leo's hand. “Nice to meet you. I'm Nico.”

“Well. Finally I'm able to see your face! You know, Percy told me about you so much that he almost-”

“Okay!” Percy hurriedly interrupted his friend's ravings in order to keep his dignity intact. “We're in my room. You can disturb us only if the house is burning down, right?”

Leo smirked knowingly and raised an eyebrow. “Headphones, then. Have a nice night.” He then left the living room and closed himself inside his bedroom.

Nico chuckled and looked at Percy, who was slightly blushing, with irony. “Interesting type.”

“I'm sorry... forget about what he said. I told him not to disturb us just because _I know_ he's a pain in the ass and never let me alone if-”

“Percy. It's fine. I'm fine.” Nico chuckled a bit after he had spoken.

“Okay then... great.”

Nico followed the boy to his room and suddenly a shit-ton of blue killed his retinas. Everything was blue in that bedroom. The sheets, the pillows, the night lamp, the frames of the pictures. The walls were white, just like the few pieces of furniture. With a small fish tank collocated on the windowsill, in the complex Nico felt like he had just entered an aquarium. He slowly smiled. All that blue was _lovely_.

“Do you _perhaps_ like the colour blue?”

Percy closed the door and laughed. “Yeah. How do you know that?”

“Intuition.”

Nico sat on Percy's bed and waited for him to do the same. The boy tangled their hands together again. “So... you're here.”

The sweet-seller warmly smiled. Percy's tone of voice had suddenly lowered. The fact that the lights weren't turned on created a great atmosphere in the room, with just the moonlight illuminating their faces in front of the window. “I'm here,” he whispered.

Percy slowly leaned closer until their lips met again. They began kissing sinuously. Nico was cupping the boy's face kindly while the other had both his hands on his hips. Without struggling much, the sweet-seller began sliding closer by the second until he was almost straddling Percy. One of his legs was leaning on his thighs, while the other was bended under his butt. Their chests were gently stroking against each other.

Percy moved his hands from Nico's hips to his ass in a silent request to straddle him without any hesitation. The boy obeyed. Their kiss grew more passionate and needy, while Nico was devouring his mouth like that was the only thing he could do to stay alive. Without any warning Percy fell against the mattress and dragged Nico down with him. Their legs were tangled together. When the sweet-seller began stroking his crotch against his, Percy moaned between the wet kisses.

The green-eyed boy sneaked his hands under Nico's t-shirt, who chuckled. “Your hands are so hot... you're so hot.”

Percy chuckled back and bit the boy's neck teasingly. “And you're cold. Do you want me to help with that?”

Nico moaned openly at those words. Percy was stroking his thigh between his legs and – _oh shit_ – it felt so good. “Please.”

The other boy flipped them so that Nico was now laying on the mattress. He stood up on the mattress on his knees, with a leg between Nico's thighs, and began undoing the boy's belt. When he opened the first button of his jeans, the sweet-seller moaned in anticipation. At the sound of the zip coming down Nico sat up, leaning on his elbows. He raised his hips to help Percy to get rid of his jeans, pulling them down until they reached his knees. When Percy's hands leaned on Nico's hips again, he looked at him with seriousness.

“Are you sure you want to do this? You can say no at any moment,” Percy whispered.

“I'm sure.”

Nico smiled and Percy felt better immediately. He grabbed his boxers and kindly pulled them down, revealing the boy's hot member. It was already swollen and completely hard. With the help of Percy, Nico managed to kick away his shoes and to get rid of his jeans and boxers which both fell on the floor. Percy removed his own t-shirt and threw it across the room without even noticing. The other boy copied the gesture with his own t-shirt moments later. Percy leaned over Nico's body again and they began making out heatedly. The boy's dick was stroking against Percy's bulge and his belt, making both moan with pleasure.

“Percy,” Nico huffed in pure pleasure, “Percy, your pants.”

The boy sat up on the mattress like he had done moments earlier and began unbuttoning his own pants under Nico's lustful gaze. When he managed to pull them down on his thighs with his boxers, Nico used his feet to make them slid along Percy's legs and to his ankles. In the gesture he accidentally made their erections rub against each other and Percy moaned loudly. He struggled a bit to get rid of his clothes and his shoes, but eventually he succeeded. Nico was looking at him and slightly chuckling.

“I really hope you have condoms,” he said, making Percy wincing in surprise. It had been a while now that he didn't have heard his voice.

“Don't worry.”

Nico nodded and licked his lips. Percy was kissing his neck slowly and sinfully, tracing a long path down his chest, where he bit one of his nipples. Nico tangled his hands in the boy's hair and responded with a long and needy moan. When Percy reached his belly button, the sweet-seller was about to lose his mind. He grabbed Nico's thighs from behind and spread his legs to have more access, kissing down his hipbones and around his dick. Percy then slid down on his knees and on the floor, dragging Nico to the edge of the mattress with him, so that his thighs where now at the sides of his face. The boy began kindly stroking his length and Nico moaned. He was doing it slowly and with practice, making Nico whining under him.

Without any warning, Percy sucked the tip of Nico's dick in his mouth, who tangled his fingers in his hair again. The sweet-seller was rocking his hips sinfully and, when Percy swallowed his whole length down his throat, he couldn't help but moaning extremely loud. Nico found himself hoping that Leo had seriously put his headphones on.

“ _Shit_... holy fuck,” he huffed with pleasure, while Percy was sucking his dick with a studied rhythm. His grip on his hair tightened when he felt the boy's throat stroking against the tip of his cock. _How_ did he do that? That boy was a walking sin. He could have made a priest swear in a Church. That wasn't all right.

When Nico felt Percy's index finger sliding inside his hole, while his mouth was still giving him the best blow job ever, he almost lost it. He almost came, if it wasn't for the fact that without lube it had hurt a little. Without thinking about it properly, he tangled his legs around Percy's shoulders, trapping his head between his thighs. Percy let go of Nico's dick, which made a wet noise when he slid out his mouth. In a second he was licking around his own finger inside the sweet-seller's hole, facilitating the access. He slid a second finger inside of him and tried to set a pace, studying Nico's reactions to improve his work. When he managed to find the right angle and the rhythm that Nico liked the most, he resumed licking around his own fingers.

Nico was gripping at Percy's hair extremely tight and surely hurting him. His back was arching more by the second, with his head pushing against the mattress and his mouth widened for the constant pleasure. Nico had his eyes closed and he didn't want to look between his legs because he knew that if he did, he would have come immediately. Percy was hitting his prostate every single time and his hand was moving frantically inside of him, while the other was embracing one of his thighs for support. The filthy things that his tongue was doing to him... _Gosh_ , Nico couldn't afford to think about it.

“Like _that_... shit, don't stop. Percy, _don't stop_ ,” Nico was whining desperately. It was a miracle that his spine hadn't broken yet, since it was arched ar an inhuman angle. He could feel Percy's heavy breathing directly against his ass, while his fingers were now completely wet and easily sliding in and out his hole. Nico _knew_ that Percy had just begun penetrating him with his tongue too, because he could suddenly sense something wetter inside of him. Wetter than his already slimy fingers.

“ _Percy_!” Nico widened his eyes and began gasping, looking for air and feeling his orgasm arriving like a tidal wave up his body. “ _Percy_ you have to _stop_ this immediately!” He sat up on the mattress and, all of a sudden, he pushed Percy away with his feet on his chest. He was panting uncontrollably.

Percy wiped the angles of his mouth with a hand, a questioning look on his face. “Did I do anything wrong?”

Nico frowned and looked down at where Percy was sitting on the floor. “ _Wrong_? I was coming, dumbass. I don't wanna come yet.”

The boy chuckled and ironically raised an eyebrow at him while he stood up again. “ _Oh_. I see.”

At the sight of Nico showing him his middle finger, Percy laughed and reached his night-stand. He opened a drawer and grabbed a condom before going back to the bed.

Nico mischievously grinned at the sight of Percy pulling on the condom and kindly stroking himself afterwards. He looked at him while he laid on the mattress and over him again. Nico wrapped his legs around his waist with trepidation. He couldn't wait to see how Percy was going to fuck him. If he was so _damn_ good giving him head, he couldn't imagine how he could have been with his dick inside of him.

Percy buried his face between Nico's neck and collarbone when he began sliding inside of him. Nico could hear him holding his breath and shaking against his body. When he managed to be completely inside his ass, he let go of his air in his lungs, sighing loudly. Nico fondly kissed him near his earlobe, stroking his hair with both his hands and panting slightly.

Percy raised his head and looked at him. His eyes were full of desire. “Are you okay?”

Nico smiled and the affection he felt for that boy overcame the need he had to have sex with him. He felt his eyes filling with tears. “I'm more than okay.”

Percy profoundly smiled at him and then he kissed him slowly, deeply and meaning to put everything he couldn't say with words in the kiss. He began rocking his hips when he felt that Nico was licking inside of his mouth and encouraging him to move. They both had to break the kiss in order to moan.

Percy's movements where slow but precise. The boy wanted to find the right friction and rhythm before really getting into it, just like he had done minutes later with his fingers. Nico was now convinced that Percy was basically a sex god.

When he had found the perfect way to make Nico moan and whine under him, Percy smirked with satisfaction and finally began thrusting inside of him with a rhythmical pace. The movements were provoking a filthy noise of flesh against flesh, but he couldn't care less. Nico was grabbing his hips possessively – or at least he _tried_ to grab them, in those moments in which he wasn't busy in caressing his whole chest and shoulders with the need to touch everywhere on his body. Percy couldn't help but feeling deeply proud of it. Nico had his mouth opened in a constant silent moan, while his back kept stroking against the mattress.

Percy himself began openly moaning at the sight of Nico genuinely enjoying the way he was being fucked, and at the feeling of his hole tightening around his wet and swollen dick. He glanced down at where their bodies connected and couldn't help but growling low in his throat.

Nico began following his thrusts with his hips, falling back and forth on the mattress and trying to set a coherent pace. When Percy pulled out Nico fell back, and when Percy thrust inside of him again Nico bumped against him. They managed to began moving synchronously and Nico could tell that the boy was starting to lose all his shit.

In fact, his pace quickened and the only audible noises in the room, apart from Nico's moans and pleas, were Percy's mutterings.

“So tight... so hot... so _good_ , Nico... _damn_ , you're fucking wet,” he huffed in pleasure, making Nico grin teasingly.

“Come for me, Percy. C'mon, what are you waiting for? You want it _so much_.”

Percy's forehead contracted in what seemed to be actual pain and he began thrusting in and out of him insanely hard. Nico couldn't help but cry loudly in pleasure.

“Yeah I want it so much... so much... _Nico_!”

Percy screamed and made the bed almost move while he rode out his orgasm. He was coming so hard and so intensely that he didn't even notice that Nico was splashing his hot cum on both their chests. They had come at almost the same time.

Nico was panting uncontrollably. Percy kept thrusting inside of him slowly for another couple of minutes, wanting to feel his climax in every bone and muscle of his body. When he felt like he was about to pass out over the boy's body, he thought that _maybe_ that was the right moment to pull out. He fell on the mattress next to Nico, throwing the condom on the floor after having knotted it at the top. The last thing he wanted was having to clean his own cum on the carpet.

After a few minutes of quiet and peaceful silence, Percy cleared his throat.

“So. What's your favourite colour?”

Nico began laughing and rolled to his side to lean his head on Percy's chest, who readily tangled his hand in his hair while he hugged him with his free arm. “It's green.”

“Great colour.”

“Yeah. It's deep and so meaningful. And it is so... _green_.”

It was Percy's turn to laugh now. He fondly kissed Nico's forehead. “Am I completely crazy if I tell you that I'm already in love with you?”

Nico caressed his chest with affection. “No. I'm in love with you too, already. I'm fucked. There's no way back from here.”

“No. There isn't.”

“Percy?”

“Yeah?”

Nico sniffed a bit and looked at him deep in the eyes. “Percy, please. Don't break my heart.”

Percy stroked his cheek with love. “I won't. This is a promise.”

** **

Nico entered the _Publix_ store with the widest smile he had ever had. He greeted every customer on his way with a hand-wave and he even helped an old man choosing the right kind of broccoli for his salad. Nico was madly happy and he didn't care about absolutely _anything_. He didn't even care about his eight hours shift. I wouldn't have cared even if he had had a forty hours shift. He gave zero fucks that Saturday morning. It was _his_ day.

When he approached the pastries' department, he noticed that a little crowd of people was waiting to be served at the counter. He frowned, but since he was feeling so in love with the whole human species he didn't lose his smile. He directed himself to the back room, trying to apologize kindly to the customers.

When Nico entered the room, he gasped and immediately turned around covering his face with both his hands. “Oh fucking _hell_ guys! Are you _serious_?!”

Jason let go of Reyna's hips and buttoned his pants, sighing with exasperation. “God, Nico. We were doing _nothing_.”

The girl chuckled and managed to close her chemise before jumping off the work bench. “Not _yet_.”

Nico was still covering his face and so his voice came out muffled. “Are you aware of the fact that a lot of people is waiting outside?! Didn't you hear the bell?!”

“Nico. You can look. Don't be so over-dramatic.”

The sweet-seller turned around at the other boy's words. He sighed in relief when he noticed that they were looking decent again. “Oh my God. I'm traumatized.”

“Sure you are.” Reyna smirked and grabbed her tongs from the table. “You're wearing the same clothes as yesterday.”

“... the amount of times I have to ask you this is alarmingly high, but... _don't you_ have a job?”

The girl winked at him teasingly. “Have a nice day, Neeks.” She left the room after she obtained a roll of eyes from the boy.

Jason chuckled. “So... How was your night out?”

Nico took a deep breath before smiling extremely widely.

** **

“The best night of my life, honestly!”

Annabeth laughed. “Yeah, I believe it.”

Leo put a book on a shelf and went back to their table in the library. “You better do, Ann. I was watching the _Armageddon_ at the highest volume with my headphones on and I heard them _anyway_.”

“Oh shut up. We weren't that loud,” sighed Percy, but he couldn't help but feeling extremely happy.

“Yeah. Not loud. That sweet-seller boy emits sounds that only dogs can hear.”

Annabeth laughed loudly, gaining a bunch of killing looks from the other students in the room. “If I just weren't a lesbian, Leo... we could have had a great future together.”

Leo smirked. “Thanks babe. Anyway, Jackson. When are you seeing him again?”

Percy frowned and looked at the clock on the wall. He gasped and suddenly got up. “In twenty minutes! _Shit_! See you tonight guys. Or maybe not. I don't know! Love ya.” He grabbed all his books and disappeared from Annabeth and Leo's sight.

The Latino boy sighed deeply, leaning against the chair. “I need a girlfriend.”

Annabeth raised an eyebrow and opened her anatomy book. “Tell me about it...”

** **

“Nico! Nico...”

Percy approached Nico in front of the sliding doors of the _Publix_ store. He was panting because of his mad rush.

“I'm sorry, I was studying and-”

Nico smiled and interrupted the boy's ravings, basically jumping on him and kissing him passionately. Percy chuckled against his lips and hugged him tight. “I've missed you so much today...”

The sweet-seller looked madly happy. “I've got something for you.”

When Percy noticed that Nico was handing him a paper bag from the store, he began laughing. “Tell me this is exactly what I think it is.”

Nico smirked mockingly. “Why don't you find out yourself?”

Percy chuckled and opened the bag. He pulled out a beautiful blueberry muffin wrapped in a special blue cup. Jason had attached a sugary fish tail and a couple of fins to the sides. Percy laughed even louder. “I can't believe it, this is a masterpiece! I don't want to eat this!”

Nico laughed at Percy's amusement and wrapped his arms around his neck. “You better do. It's delicious. I made it with my loving hands.”

Percy kissed him and hugged him tight, being careful not to ruin the muffin in his left hand. He began whispering against Nico's lips in a sweet way. “Thank you. You're my favourite sweet-seller in the whole planet.”

The other boy blushed slightly and smiled. “I have the greatest customers...”

FINE

* Rossopomodoro = literally Red Tomato. It's a famous chain of restaurants in Italy.

**Author's Note:**

> All the Harry Potter references you read in this are not my fault. Okay they are, but whatever. I'm so ~~not~~ sorry.
> 
> Leave a comment if you want *-* or kudos! Or both *puppy eyes*  
> Your opinions are the reasons I live for.  
> [tumblrlrlr](http://fedegreen-author.tumblr.com/)


End file.
